


Steal From the Rich

by Snegurochka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/pseuds/Snegurochka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want that pouch in your pocket, Malfoy," said Bill, his voice low and rough, "and I'm not asking twice." When they'd got what they came for and were sauntering away, Charlie gave Malfoy one last glance over his shoulder, winking at him and relishing the way Malfoy's eyes widened and his lips parted over a quiet, swallowed moan.</p><p>5,000 words. Charlie/Draco, with help from Bill, George and Ginny. NC-17. Written for an "arousal from being robbed" theme at daily_deviant. It might look like dub-con, but eh, see theme. :) May 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal From the Rich

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what it says about me that three seconds after seeing this prompt about being robbed, I had a fully formed fic in my head about the Weasley brothers ~~gangbanging~~ mugging Draco. It didn't quite turn out the way I'd planned, but that inspiration is still there. I am not sorry. ~~Neither is Draco~~. :)

"Hands up."

Malfoy stopped mid-stride, his fingers tightening around the parcel tucked under one arm. Behind him, Charlie took one more drag on his cigarette before nodding at Bill.

"I said–"

"I heard you."

Bill stepped right up behind Draco, using his advantage in height to loom over him. Charlie felt a stab in his gut, watching the way Bill's breath must be tickling Malfoy's ear, the way his broad chest was inches from brushing against Malfoy's shoulder blades, but he shook it off. They'd agreed, after all: they had a job to do.

"Then get your fucking hands up," Bill growled, "if your hearing's so good."

"What do you want?"

Something flared deep in Charlie's body at the tremor in Malfoy's voice. Revenge was supposed to be so sweet: the delicate little lamb, dressed in his best robes for a day of splurging at the high-end shops of Diagon; the arrogant prick who had always lorded his riches over Ron, Ginny and the rest of them; the aristocrat who'd never had to work a day in his life, had no idea what an honest paycheque even _meant_ , sauntering through the wizarding world with Daddy's pouch of Galleons in his pocket... it made Charlie seethe. He'd been working sixteen-hour days since he left Hogwarts and had the burns to prove it, sending every spare Galleon back to Mum to help out with the younger kids.

At least, that was his script.

The truth was closer to this: if Charlie had a shirt on his back and the bloke one tent over was shivering, it didn't take much effort to figure out how to share. That was how his mother had raised him. And Malfoy damn well knew that, the bastard.

"I want that pouch in your pocket, Malfoy," said Bill now, his voice low and rough, "and I'm not asking twice."

Malfoy set his jaw. "You won't get away with this." Charlie could see Malfoy's shoulders heaving with his quickened breath, as he slowly raised his hands. His fingers still clung to the parcel, but Bill quickly snatched it from him.

"Oh, I think we _will_ get away with it," Charlie spoke up quietly, biting his lip when Malfoy's head jerked around. Their eyes met and Charlie took another drag, ignoring the way Bill ducked his head down to hide a smirk. "You going to call the Aurors on us?" He picked a piece of tobacco from his tongue, watching the way Malfoy's eyes were glued to the movement.

But Malfoy only clenched his jaw and lowered his eyes.

"What's he got, Bill?" Charlie finally tore his gaze away from the flush high on Malfoy's cheeks and the vision of him helpless like this, his arms still raised as though there was a wand at his back.

Bill shrugged, tearing into the parcel. He pulled out a small box, then plucked an item from it and dangled it in front of Charlie. "For mummy dearest," he drawled, pitching the earring at Charlie. He caught it in the hand not holding his fag and quickly turned it in his fingers. Gold and diamonds. Nice.

"Give them back," demanded Malfoy, his eyes furious.

Bill stepped towards him, crowding him against the alley wall. He didn't even have his wand out, but Malfoy didn't seem to require that in order to comply. Charlie's heart sped up at the display. Without even touching him, Bill blocked Malfoy's escape by leaning against the wall, his arms on either side of Malfoy's narrow shoulders. He lowered his mouth to Malfoy's ear. "No," he said quietly.

Malfoy's eyes fluttered closed.

Charlie tried to calm the rush of blood to his groin.

In another second, Bill lifted himself away and plucked the earring from Charlie's hand, dropping it back in the box and depositing the whole package in his pocket. With a jerk of his head, he beckoned Charlie to follow him.

"Always a pleasure, Malfoy," called Charlie as they sauntered away, leaving Malfoy cowering against the brick wall, his chest rising and falling rapidly. With one last glance over his shoulder, Charlie winked at him, relishing the way Malfoy's eyes widened and his lips parted over a quiet, swallowed moan.

***

Three days later, Charlie approached the broad front steps of Gringott's, the collar of his cloak pulled high against the wind. He jogged up the steps, glancing back only when he reached the top.

"You sure about this, Georgie? This is my thing. You don't have to."

But George just laughed as he took the steps two at a time, his boots echoing on the stone and the bright print of his t-shirt flashing under his open cloak. He clapped a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Bill told me it was like taking candy from a baby," he said, grinning. "Wouldn't miss this for the world. Did he really cry?" He reached for the door.

"No, he didn't _cry_." Charlie rolled his eyes. "Look, if you–"

"Hey." George stopped, turning Charlie to face him with a strong hand on his arm. "He's a rich, spoilt little brat, and the things he's done? Caused us nothing but harm, Charlie."

"George. Christ, if you can't–"

"I can handle it."

"I wasn't going to say–"

"Yes, you were. And since Fred isn't here to help me finish that spell to tie his pubic hair in knots and hang him from a tree with it, your way will just have to do." George gave him a weak smile, and Charlie's heart sank.

"George–"

" _Charlie_." George folded his arms over his chest and glared. He held Charlie's gaze, that telltale spark of mischief in his eyes. "Do you want to go in there and rob that little princess, or not?"

The grin was infectious, and Charlie found himself shaking his head and trying to mash his lips together to keep his eagerness off his face. "Yeah," he admitted at last. "I do."

George gave a loud cheer, pushing the doors open and strolling inside with his arms spread wide. The goblins immediately looked up from their books and frowned at the commotion. "Look here, everyone! This here is a proper robbery."

"Fucking Christ, George, shut the fuck up." Bill strode out of his office, waving his hand in dismissal at the goblins behind the main desks and ushering George and Charlie aside. "He's already in the vault," he told them.

"You're supposed to be with him!" said Charlie. "Let's just– never mind. This whole thing is–"

"Oh, he's got a chaperone." Bill tried to hide a grin. He gestured at the tunnel to the carts and gave Charlie a look. "Care to see what she's up to?"

Charlie blinked, his mind working as fast as it could. "Oh, no fucking way."

" _Oh_ yeah," said Bill. George only grinned, elbowing Charlie in the ribs.

"What, are you worried?"

"That he'll like it too much? Sort of." Charlie rubbed his eyes. "Fuck. Let's go."

When they got to Malfoy's vault, they found him flat on his back, gagged with a silk scarf – probably one _from_ the fucking vault, worth its weight in gold – with Ginny straddling his hips and one hand moving slowly down his chest. Her wand stayed glued to his throat.

"Well, well, well," she was saying, her voice low, "what have we here?" She pushed his open robes apart, pulled a miniaturised jewel out of his shirt pocket and resized it, rolling it around in her palm while Malfoy watched with livid eyes.

"Put it back, Weasley," he growled through the gag.

"Or what? Oh, hello, boys." She tossed her hair over her shoulder and glanced back as Charlie, Bill and George entered the vault and closed the door behind them.

"Gin, what the fuck are you doing here?" Charlie gave her warning glare, folding his arms over his chest.

"Why should you lot have all the fun?" She grinned at him, then turned back to Malfoy. "You'd let me do anything I wanted right now, wouldn't you, Malfoy?"

He glared at her until she sighed and pulled his gag down around his neck.

"Hardly," he muttered.

"Then get up," she challenged. "I'm not stopping you."

"Your thighs are like lead pipes," he shot back, squirming a bit underneath her. She twisted her wand further into his throat.

"Gin..." said Bill, leaning against the far wall.

"Oh, fine." She lifted herself off him and got to her feet, standing back a bit as he dusted himself off and stood. As soon as he did, though, she had her wand at his back. Her mouth just reached the collar of his shirt, and she leaned in close. Her breath ghosted over his skin as she murmured to him, and Charlie had to hand it to her, she was keeping Malfoy right where they wanted him. "Gonna take every last bit of gold you've got in this vault, Malfoy," she whispered, her voice echoing around the chamber.

She spun him around and leaned in again, her lips soft against his jaw while she quietly unbuttoned his shirt. She ran the tips of her fingers up his bare chest, letting her long hair tickle over his nipples. He only closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall, his lips sealed shut. Charlie watched them in fascination, his fingertips tingling with anxiety and probably more than a little bit of jealousy.

Bill's face was pinched as he studied Malfoy. "He's not even fighting back," he finally murmured to Charlie, but Charlie shook his head.

"Doesn't have to," he said. "This takes more courage."

"Doing nothing?"

"Letting it happen," Charlie corrected, giving Bill a look. "Letting himself lose everything."

Bill was silent for a moment, and then spoke in an undertone. "Not everything."

Charlie glanced at him again. "Jewellery. Galleons. _Things_." He paused. "Everything that matters to him."

Bill squeezed Charlie's shoulder. "Everything that _used_ to matter." He gave Charlie a significant look as he passed, striding towards Malfoy and Ginny.

"Gonna throw myself the wedding of the century with it, how about that?" she continued, reaching up to tug Malfoy's earlobe between her teeth. She paused. "Should I tell Harry why he doesn't need to pay for a thing?" She tilted her head to the side. "Should I tell him you fucked me in here, Malfoy, and then tried to buy me off?"

Malfoy's lips quirked. "You can tell him anything you want," he murmured, glancing only briefly over at Charlie.

"Malfoy!" Bill stepped forward before Charlie had to, his boots loud on the stone floor and his eyes blazing. "Get your fucking hands off my sister."

Malfoy's jaw dropped. "I wasn't–"

" _Incarcerous_ ," snarled Bill. Instantly, ropes shot out to wrap around Malfoy's wrists, binding him to the side wall of the vault. Ginny stepped back, and grinning, George slung an arm around her shoulder. Charlie licked his lips, wishing he'd brought his cigarettes. "She was right about one thing," Bill told Malfoy, aiming his wand at the pile of Galleons and gold in the vault and sweeping his eyes over it. "We're taking every last bit of this."

This time when they made to leave, each of them carrying a small sack filled with shrunken valuables, Malfoy broke his long silence.

"Charlie," he said quietly.

Charlie paused, lowering his head for a moment to collect himself before glancing back. He saw Malfoy stretched out against the wall, his shirt still unbuttoned where Ginny had been touching him, his face flushed and his hair falling into his eyes. "Go on ahead," he muttered to the others, not turning around. He heard the scrape of boots on the stone and a muttered comment from George, but then he and Malfoy were alone.

Taking slow, steady steps, Charlie approached him, his head tilted to the side as he ran his eyes appreciatively down Malfoy's body. He stopped right in front of him, his bigger frame taking up all Malfoy's personal space, but Malfoy still tried to keep his chin raised as he met Charlie's gaze. They stood together for a long moment before Charlie reached out with his forefinger and tilted Malfoy's chin towards him. Brushing his thumb up over Malfoy's bottom lip, he leaned in closer until their lips were nearly touching. Malfoy's chest rose and fell quickly.

"Are you hard?" Charlie breathed against Malfoy's mouth.

Malfoy nodded, holding Charlie's gaze.

"From my sister?"

A tiny smile, then Malfoy shook his head.

"I'm going to take you for everything you're worth," whispered Charlie, and then he let his lips brush Malfoy's at last, heat fusing them together as Charlie pressed him up against the wall. Malfoy parted his lips and moaned softly, letting Charlie press his tongue forward and tangle lightly with Malfoy's. When he pulled back slowly, Malfoy lingered, leaning forward to suck at Charlie's bottom lip. When Malfoy opened his eyes, they were darker than Charlie had ever seen them.

***

One last step, Charlie thought to himself as he mounted his broom. The night sky was ideal for flying: there was a bright moon tonight, but enough cloud cover to keep him obscured. A soft breeze tickled his face, and he wished he'd waited until landing to don his mask. It would have been nice to feel the wind in his hair.

He Disillusioned himself as he approached Malfoy's building, making his way to the corner window on the ninth floor. The balcony was swept, the plants freshly watered, and the light curtains fluttered through the open doorway. He slipped in and closed the door behind him, pausing against the glass door. He adjusted the mask that covered his eyes and much of his hair, then glanced down to dust stray leaves off his trousers. He was dressed all in black, save the tanned skin and tattoos on his upper arms. A burglar in a sleeveless black vest didn't have much chance for anonymity, but that wasn't exactly the point.

"Don't move," he said in a low voice, raising his muscled arms to frame himself in the doorway to the balcony.

He caught the exact moment Malfoy's breath hitched. He'd been stretched out on his stomach, sheets pooled around his hips in waves of excess dark blue fabric, the smooth planes of his back rising and falling rhythmically as he slept. At the sound of Charlie's voice, however, or of _someone's_ voice, Malfoy went still. Charlie watched his fingers clench in the pillow as he slowly turned his head to gaze back over his shoulder. "Who are you?" he breathed, his voice just on the edge of panic.

"Balcony door was wide open," said Charlie, ignoring Malfoy's question. "Pretty little thing like you should be more careful." He paused. "Anyone could come right through."

"Get out," whispered Malfoy.

"Not till I get what I came for."

Malfoy swallowed his moan before Charlie could hear it, but he couldn't hide the minute way his back arched and he turned his face briefly into the pillow. Finally, he pushed himself up on one elbow, his hair falling into his face as he sat up to face Charlie. "I've money in the drawer." He gestured at a bureau across the room. "Take it. Please. Just leave me alone."

Charlie moved into the room, keeping to the shadows as much as possible. He reached the drawer in question and opened it, lifting out a pouch of Galleons. He held it up and turned to Malfoy. "This?"

Malfoy nodded, trying to cover himself with the sheets.

"That's not going to satisfy me."

Malfoy closed his eyes, and Charlie took that moment to fully appreciate what he had before him. Shirtless, Malfoy's lean muscle defined his chest and shoulders, the sinew of his forearms standing out as he clutched the sheets. A light dusting of blond stubble caught the moonbeam, giving an older, more experienced edge to his face. His tousled hair curled around his ears and at the back of his neck, and he kept lifting long fingers to brush it out of his eyes. He was fucking beautiful, and Charlie's body swirled with heat as he watched him.

Finally, Malfoy raised his chin and spoke with a surprisingly even voice. "What will satisfy you, then?" he murmured. "I've no other jewels here, and my vault at Gringott's has already been emptied by others." He paused to wet his lips and narrow his eyes. "Perhaps you know that crew," he drawled. "Wretched gang, they were."

Charlie stepped forward, pushing down a smirk. "Yeah? Did they put their hands on you?" He reached the edge of the bed and ran his fingers lightly along the shimmering sheets, just missing Malfoy's thigh.

Malfoy dropped his eyes. "Just one of them." His voice turned nasty. "The _girl_."

"Ouch." Biting his lip, Charlie lifted his fingers away and placed them on his belt, idly fingering the fastenings and drawing Malfoy's gaze. "Let me guess: you're not one for _girls_ , are you, baby?" The only sound in the room besides Malfoy's ragged breathing was Charlie's belt clinking open and his zipper easing down. "Bet you've got all sort of antiques in this place," he murmured. "I'll get them on my way out. First, someone needs to teach you what a real robbery looks like."

Malfoy shifted to the head of the bed, away from Charlie, but he was gazing in wonder at Charlie's mask. Even if he couldn't see under the sheet yet, Charlie _could_ see Malfoy's stomach muscles clenching, as though he were trying to keep his hips from lifting in a slow thrust. "And what would that be?" he managed.

Charlie crawled onto the bed, his open belt clanging to the side. He kneeled in front of Malfoy, thighs spread, and ran his index finger down Malfoy's stomach and over the sheet he still clutched to him. Just as he'd thought, Malfoy was hard and damp under his pyjama bottoms. Raising that finger to his lips, Charlie licked the tip of it while holding Malfoy's gaze. "A real robber," he murmured, no longer able to keep the grin off his face, "doesn't go for quantity. He goes after the most valuable thing in the house."

"You won't get away with this." Malfoy was already panting, leaning against the headboard with his hands splayed on either side of his hips. The sheet had dropped down, leaving the outline of his erection visible.

"I think I already have."

"I'll have you arrested."

"Go on and try." Charlie crawled forward and hovered over Malfoy's body, his mouth inches from Malfoy's. The intensity of Malfoy's gaze bore through the dim light, and Charlie had to force himself to hold back another moment.

"Maybe I already summoned the Aurors when I heard you on the balcony – _oh_ , fuck." Malfoy's eyes fell closed as Charlie lowered his head to Malfoy's chest, catching one nipple in his teeth.

He raised his head, peering through the mask at Malfoy's heated expression. "Then you'd better turn over and spread your legs for me, unless you want an audience. I know a few Aurors. They'd be more than happy to wait till I'm done."

The moan that tore from Malfoy's throat must have been pent up for _ages_. Christ, that was a gorgeous sound. Charlie grabbed at the sheets and the waist of Malfoy's pyjama bottoms and tore them both down, barely pausing to let Malfoy lift his hips. He threw them both to the floor and ducked down to take Malfoy's entire prick into his mouth, his fingers bruising Malfoy's hips to hold him down. The familiar taste sent all Charlie's senses alight, and he couldn't keep his hands still after that. They moved everywhere – up Malfoy's chest, down between his legs, digging into his shoulder or pressing on his balls. Finally, Charlie lifted off and nudged Malfoy to turn over.

"No," he protested weakly, his eyes hooded. "Stop. I'm being robbed." The corners of his mouth turned up, but he quickly turned it into a sour look. Charlie smacked him on the arse.

"Turn the fuck over," he growled.

Malfoy let himself be manhandled, shoved over onto his stomach and held down. Gazing down at the pale expanse of Malfoy's back, Charlie paused to trace his fingertip down Malfoy's spine, a brief touch before he yanked at the hem of his vest and hauled it over his head. Shirtless now, he leaned down and let Malfoy feel the dusting of hair on his chest and the smooth silver of his nipple ring brushing over Malfoy's skin.

He smiled at Malfoy's shiver.

"Brute," Malfoy breathed into the pillow, inching his legs apart. "How dare you." The words were lost in a moan, however, as Charlie prised Malfoy's thighs further apart and slid his thumbs into Malfoy's crease. He spread the fingers of one hand over Malfoy's cheek as his thumb pressed forward, easily breaching Malfoy's hole.

"Oh, you little slut," he murmured over Malfoy's back, sliding his thumb all the way in through the lubrication. "You wanted a big, bad man to fuck you tonight?"

"No," gasped Malfoy, but he pushed himself up to his knees, burying his face in the pillow as he spread his legs even wider.

"Too bad." Charlie pulled his cock free from his trousers and pants, shoving them down his hips with his free hand. He leaned forward so Malfoy could feel the rough scratch of fabric against the back of his thighs, the cool metal of Charlie's belt against his arse. Charlie pressed the tip of his bulging prick against Malfoy's hole, holding it still but letting Malfoy know exactly where it was. "You're getting fucked tonight whether you like it or not," muttered Charlie, his blood already racing. "And you won't know who I am, or what I've stolen from you when I'm done."

Malfoy made a fist with one hand and punched it hard into the pillow beside his head, shoving his arse back. "Fuck you," he groaned. " _God_."

Charlie grinned. God, he was gorgeous like this. Every fucking time. He slid his thumbnail along Malfoy's rim to hold him open and then shoved inside with one steady thrust. Malfoy opened for him easily, his body hot and clinging. Charlie grabbed at his hips and buried himself deep, his belt pressing a ridge into Malfoy's thigh. The shadows moved across the darkened room as Charlie set his pace, pulling out of Malfoy's body before pushing back in again, grinding himself in slow circles once he was inside. Malfoy gasped for breath but otherwise kept quiet, his back muscles tight and his arse arched up towards Charlie.

"Tell me you're the most valuable thing in this fucking flat," he murmured in Malfoy's ear, holding him down with his big hands clasped over Malfoy's smaller forearms and his hips pistoning forward at a steady pace. "Tell me taking you, just like this, is better than any Malfoy diamond."

"God, _Charlie_."

He almost didn't hear it, not with Malfoy face down and writhing the way he was. He hauled Malfoy into his lap and reached for his prick, straining and damp. He closed his fist around it and watched with a grin as Malfoy leaned into the headboard, both palms flat and fingers scrabbling against the wood. He stroked him fast and steady until Malfoy was grunting out a low, guttural sound and coming in a wet rush over Charlie's hand. Malfoy's biceps flexed as he gripped the headboard as if for dear life, still pushing back to meet Charlie's thrusts.

"Your cock's the most valuable thing in this fucking flat right now," Malfoy muttered, punching the headboard again. "Come on."

Charlie leaned down and bit at Malfoy's shoulder, glad to have him talking again. The faux quiet thing didn't suit him. "Yeah?" He shoved in hard, grinding his hips against Malfoy's arse. "I could rob you blind," he breathed against Malfoy's ear, "and as long as you got my cock in your arse, you wouldn't even fucking notice."

"Come _on_ ," Malfoy urged, turning his head to glare over his shoulder.

Charlie's cock swelled again at the image of him post-orgasm, sweaty and tousled and bitchy as hell. His mouth curving into a smile, he rammed his cock in hard, relishing Malfoy's deep, satisfied moan, and then he was coming, his dick pulsing and waves of his release staining Malfoy's perfect, pretty body. He held himself still as he came, letting Malfoy feel every spurt inside him, before wrapping his arms around Malfoy and dragging his lips over his shoulder blades, suddenly exhausted.

Malfoy tumbled to the bed, letting Charlie collapse on top of him for a moment before turning and shoving him aside. He pushed himself up on one elbow and peered at Charlie, who watched him from under the arm flung over his forehead. Malfoy reached out and traced the edges of the mask, pausing to sweep his thumb over Charlie's cheek. His eyes narrowed, and he shook his head as if in disbelief.

"This mask is the fucking hottest thing I've ever seen, Weasley."

Charlie laughed, pulling Malfoy over top of him and kissing him breathless.

***

Charlie slipped a coin to the bartender before grabbing his beer in one hand and Draco's brandy in the other and making his way back to their table. He set the drinks down, grasped the back of the chair to turn it around, and then straddled it. Leaning his arms over the rough wood of the chair back, he tilted his head to the side.

"Don't look at me like that." Draco gave him a brief pout before taking a sip of his drink. "I know all about the kinky things you did with dragon handlers back in Romania."

Charlie ran a hand through his hair, grinning. "You do, yeah, but it seems there were a couple of things about _you_ that weren't so well known."

Draco waved his hand.

"So, are you finally going to tell me why?"

Before Draco could answer, Charlie caught sight of Harry getting up from a table of Aurors near the door and giving an awkward wave.

"Hey." Charlie waved him over.

"Hey, Charlie. Uh, Malfoy." Harry nodded at them, shifting from foot to foot.

"Potter." Draco settled back in his chair, the fingers of one hand slipping through the condensation on the side of his glass. He gave Harry a mischievous look, and Charlie almost had to look away to keep from laughing.

"So, uh, the ceremony's on Saturday, right?"

"Don't cancel any plans on our account, Potter."

"No, I'll be there. Ginny's really looking forward to it, for some reason." Harry scratched at his jaw, his brow furrowed, and Charlie pinched the bridge of his nose.

Draco gave Harry a steady look. "I bet she is."

Harry blinked at him. "Okay. So, yeah. See you then." He clapped Charlie on the shoulder and fled.

"All right," said Charlie slowly. "That answers _one_ of my questions."

Draco smiled. "I knew she'd jump at the chance to frisk me. And it would drive Potter mad if he knew."

"You're pure evil."

"Don't pretend you don't love it."

Charlie grinned and shook his head, taking a deep pull on his beer before fishing out his cigarettes. He lit one quickly and inhaled, blowing the smoke straight at Draco's face. Draco wasted no time in pulling out his wand and shaping the smoke into a wispy impression of two men fucking, one riding the other like a stallion. Charlie waved his hand to clear it. "Jesus, Malfoy. You're insatiable."

"Then he should fit right in."

Charlie looked up to see Bill working his way to their table, waving a small box in his hand. He dropped it in front of Draco and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Welcome to the family, Malfoy."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Ta. You still haven't told me what perverse things your wife and Granger asked for from you hooligans before _their_ ceremonies."

Bill grinned. "Weasley family secrets, all of 'em." He headed to the bar, leaving Charlie to suppress his still vivid memories of tying Fleur down in a forest in Wales, then retreating a few hundred feet away with his brothers to do some werewolf chant she'd written – while Bill stalked into the clearing, howled like an animal, and fucked her into the grass. Or blindfolding Hermione and waiting for her to pick Ron out from a line-up of Weasley brothers. Getting it right on the fourth lap she tried wasn't bad, really. Charlie had been number three; before he met Draco, he'd got off for months on memories of how wet she'd been when she'd straddled him, that tight little gasp she let out and the barely audible whisper of his name in his ear.

He looked up to find Draco watching him. "Why, baby?" he murmured, his fingers light on Draco's wrist. "You've got to stop caring about the money."

Draco suddenly looked just as vulnerable as last night. "That's not it."

"You wanted to show me you'd give it all up. I get that. But–"

Draco shook his head. "No. Merlin. Is that what you think? I'm a Malfoy." He sniffed. "I'm not giving up anything, and certainly not my money. Not to just _anyone_ ," he clarified. At Charlie's confused look, Draco picked up the box Bill had dropped, opening it and letting the pair of earrings slide onto the table. "For _your_ mother," he said casually, glancing away. "Mine certainly doesn't need them."

Charlie's mouth fell open.

Draco sighed. "If anyone else tried that on me, they wouldn't be walking right now. But you and your lot..." He waved his hand, but his feigned nonchalance didn't carry. He levelled a look at Charlie that nearly stopped his heart. "What's mine is yours," he said quietly. "You should fucking know that by now."

"I don't want your money," said Charlie reflexively.

"Too bad," Draco shot back, narrowing his eyes, "because maybe I want you to wear that mask and break into my flat again tonight."

Charlie bit back a groan, pushing his chair back and hauling Draco to his feet. As they made their way through the crowd to the door, Draco's voice melted into his ear.

"By the way," he murmured, "if your sister's right and she and Potter are getting married soon, what kinky thing is he going to make you and your brothers do to him before the wedding?"

Charlie flashed him a mischievous grin. "You want in?"

Draco's fingers tickled the back of Charlie's neck. "No, but I've a vault full of Galleons with your name on it for the Pensieve rights."

-fin-


End file.
